With the advent of modern technology, users are increasingly transferring their data to various entities over one or more communication networks. For example, a user may be able to utilize their smartphone to provide their name, address, and/or telephone number to numerous entities over various communication networks efficiently, possibly within seconds. As such, various advancements to mobile technology and the data infrastructure have enabled the user to accomplish such tasks without major technical difficulties and/or complications. Yet, with such conveniences provided with these technological advancements, a number of drawbacks may emerge as well.
In various circumstances, users may have difficulties managing their data. For example, the user described above may have difficulty tracking which entities have their data, particularly their name, address, telephone number, and/or other types of data of the user. In particular, the user may find it challenging to remember prior instances where the user may have transferred their data to a number of such entities. Further, these challenges may be further experienced based on the user providing data to various such entities over longer periods of time, such as a number of years. Thus, the user may be left without recognizing which entities may have their data, what types of data the entities may have accumulated from the user over the years, and/or how the data may be used by such entities, among other possible uncertainties.
As demonstrated in the scenario above, there is much need for technological advancements to support the management of data with the utilization of various aspects of mobile technology and the capabilities of the data infrastructure.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages may be understood by referring to the detailed description herein. It should be appreciated that reference numerals may be used to illustrate various elements and features provided in the figures. Further, the figures may illustrate various examples for purposes of illustration and explanation related to the embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of any limitation.